<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled in loose ends by vickuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391749">Tangled in loose ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickuu/pseuds/vickuu'>vickuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickuu/pseuds/vickuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little series following the Cassunzel Week prompts posted on Twitter and Tumblr @cassunzelweek.<br/>Cassandra comes back to Corona for some days before she continues with her journey. Even though Rapunzel's story with her is now over, the loose ends they left the last time come now to tangle them up in a new thrilling adventure: figuring out their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Homecoming and Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! It's my first time participating in a week of any kind but I'm really excited. I'm still experimenting with fanfiction, especially in my sloppy English, but please bear with me ^^ enjoy!<br/>(this one's a little short as I intended these to be just drabbles)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An evening full of laughter and anecdotes of all sorts somehow turned into a quiet night. Silence filled Rapunzel's bedroom as hundreds of tiny lights shone down in town, coming from every little house in Corona. Having been in places so different from this kingdom, Cassandra could now notice how little she had in common with these people.</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I fit in here?” Cassandra said, looking out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Of course, you do!” Rapunzel stepped enthusiastically beside her, the starry night sky now looking over them. “You were the one who introduced me to the kingdom back when I left the tower, remember? Not Eugene, not anyone else. If you don’t fit in here, I don’t know who does” she took her hand, showing her support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… it’s just, even though I’ve lived here for most of my life, I never felt I belonged…” Cassandra stopped talking when she felt Rapunzel hugging her tightly. She caressed her head as a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You belong where your heart desires” Rapunzel whispered, resting her head on Cassandra’s shoulder. She was proud of her for chasing her own destiny, but at the same time, she felt beyond happy to finally hold her in her arms again. “But you do fit in Corona. There will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a place for you here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired girl smiled in a way she’d rarely smiled before. Relaxing in Rapunzel’s arms, she felt at peace, at home, finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wasn’t the kind to get all tender, but damn. The princess just seemed to have that magic on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a more relaxed tone, Rapunzel took her hand and dragged her towards the bed. “Hey, do you fancy one of our sleepovers? Like old times” she said, cheery. Cassandra couldn’t just refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day ended with Rapunzel holding Cassandra in her arms. She could feel her falling asleep as her body relaxed and her breathing became stable. Rapunzel, still wide awake, tightened her grip around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think I fit in here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secrets and Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra spent the night in Rapunzel's room.<br/>What she didn't expect was to wake up to an all very curious Eugene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! Good morning, Blon- <em> Cassandra </em>?!”</p>
<p>Why was Cassandra hearing this guy’s voice in her dreams? <em> Ugh, isn’t it enough to see him all day long? </em></p>
<p>She was about to throw something at him when she opened her eyes and realized.</p>
<p>It was not a dream.</p>
<p>Eugene was standing at the door and <em>she still was in </em>   <em> Rapunzel’s </em><em>bed</em>. “Hngh… W-What are you doing here, Fitzherbert?!” Cassandra rushed to sit up on the bed, trying to regain her composure as she pretended her cheeks weren´t flushed pink. She noticed the princess was nowhere to be found, which made sense taking into account her early morning routine.</p>
<p>“Huh?! Shouldn’t <em> I </em> be the one asking that?” Eugene complained, genuinely surprised to find Miss Cold &amp; Independent Woman in Rapunzel’s bed on a Saturday morning. With her nightgown on and her hair all in a mess, he must add. He waited for a response from Cassandra, his arms folded.</p>
<p>The room remained in silence for some seconds. She responded for the sole purpose of putting an end to that awkwardness.</p>
<p>“…Well”, she made some time, “Sleepovers. It’s something friends usually do” Cassandra made that information up, of course, as Rapunzel was the only friend she’d ever slept with, but Fitzherbert didn’t have to know that. “You wouldn’t know”</p>
<p>Eugene rolled his eyes. “Whether I’ve slept with friends before or not, that’s none of your business!” he protested, frowning. “But,” he stopped to look around and make sure nobody else was nearby, then closed the door behind him. “Come on, Cassandra. We both know it wasn’t an only-friends night, am I right?” he approached the bed, a mischievous grin growing in his expression.</p>
<p>Cassandra fidgeted on the bed, trying in some way to look more casual. “What do you mean?” she asked, her ears getting pink. She just wanted to leave; the last thing she needed was to have <em>that </em>conversation. With <em>him. </em></p>
<p>“Look, Cass-an-dra,” he gestured with his hands as he kept talking “you may have been able to hide it once or twice, and it’s cool that you didn’t wanna tell her back when we were out on the journey and then everything after that, but” he paused. “Come on!! What are you even waiting for at this point?”</p>
<p>Cassandra trembled at the sight of Eugene talking <em>effortlessly </em>about something she had kept so close to her chest for the longest time.  <em> Was it that obvious? </em> In an attempt to hide the anxiety growing inside her (she knew the guy wasn’t the best at keeping secrets), she tried to play it cool. “I… don’t know what you’re talking about? And I don’t have the time for it” she said, standing up and immediately missing the warmth and scent of Rapunzel’s sheets. The good night’s sleep she had just had was worth the ridiculous conversation. Probably.</p>
<p>“You think I didn’t notice the way you look at her?” Eugene blurted out, done with Cassandra’s avoidance. “I may be stupid, but I’m not dumb!”</p>
<p>She stared at him for a moment, looking for the twist or the trap. He wasn’t even joking. Her secret was out, and the worst of it all was she was sharing it with Fitzherbert, out of all people. <em> What have I done to deserve this… </em></p>
<p>Cassandra’s silence encouraged Eugene to keep talking. “Of course! I don’t mean Rapunzel is dumb, quite the opposite, she’s brilliant, but…” he paused, remembering something. “You should already know, she can’t just guess the way you’re feeling!” he gestured at Cassandra.</p>
<p>She stood there for a second, doing her best to look unbothered, although her insides were burning in embarrassment, and then she went to fetch the clothes she had brought with her the day before, prompting Eugene to leave. “Why don’t you mind your own business, Fitzherbert?”</p>
<p>He didn’t move an inch, though. “I’m just… tryna help.” When she looked back at him, she knew he wasn’t joking in the slightest. All the mockery she’d previously found in his tone had suddenly vanished, and now he seemed to be showing his true intentions. Perhaps, after what had happened the last time Cassandra hid such strong emotions from Rapunzel, he regretted not reaching out to her. Maybe he was trying to be a good friend to her this time.</p>
<p>“Look, I appreciate it, Eugene,” she said his name in an attempt to respond to his sincerity. “But I can manage by myself.” It felt weird to speak to him without any bickering, but it also felt <em>good</em>. Then she remembered, “Although, if you wanna help me,  <em> please </em>keep this between us,” she asked, looking at him intensely so he knew that was something to remember.</p>
<p>Eugene smirked, leaning onto the door frame. “Oh man, wouldn’t it be <em>so </em>easy to just let it slip with Rapunzel around…” he said in an exaggerated tone, immediately receiving a death stare from Cassandra. “Okay, okay fine! I won’t say anything. Anyways,” he began to walk out the door “I’ll be here until you come out. I bet you don’t want anyone else finding you in the princess’ bedroom” he said with a half-smile, finally closing the door.</p>
<p>Cassandra leaned onto a wall, sighing. Maybe trusting him for once wouldn’t be so bad?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel tries extra hard to make sure Cass feels in control of her actions and decisions.<br/>Cassandra represses her feelings because she doesn't think she's deserving of Rapunzel's affections after what she's done to her.<br/>They mess up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cass, Cass!” Rapunzel called her name as she dashed towards her through the corridors in the castle.</p><p>Cassandra, who had decided to go on a stroll so she could get some air after the <em> funny </em> conversation with Eugene, was suddenly startled with the princess screaming her name all over the palace. When she stopped walking and turned around, she crashed on her and bounced back all at once, making Cassandra almost lose her balance. “Wh- Woah there, Raps, what is it?” she exclaimed, held her hands out.</p><p>“Whoops. Sorry” she apologized with a smile as she backed away. “Eugene said he wanted us all to do something together! Wanna tag along?” she invited her, her smile bright as ever. “If you want to, of course” she added.</p><p>“Can I even say no to that” Cassandra answered in a contented sigh.</p><p>Rapunzel, however, looked confused. “Of course you can, Cass. I just thought it’d be f-”</p><p>Cassandra put an arm around Rapunzel’s shoulders and guided her in the opposite direction where she was headed earlier. “Just kidding. Let’s see what Fitzherbert is up to” <em> Hopefully nothing to do with anything that had happened that morning. </em></p><p> </p><p>Soon enough they arrived in the front entrance of the castle, where Eugene stood proudly with Lance by his side. They did seem to be up to something which Eugene was explaining in a very expressive way before he noticed they had arrived.</p><p>“…oh. Hey, the girls are here! Good thing! Cass, I didn’t expect any less from you” he chuckled, his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Huh?” Cassandra mouthed, approaching them by Rapunzel’s side.</p><p>“Okay, girls, here’s the thing. Since Cass is here for a few days, I thought why not go on a little adventure, y’know, like old times? Nothing too weird, just a fun thing to spend the day” he explained, proud of his idea.</p><p><em> He forgot I’m here to rest from actual adventures of my own, but sure, </em> she thought. Eh, she could go along with her friends’ shenanigans for a day, couldn’t she?</p><p>Eugene, however, beyond his wide grin, had something else in mind.</p><p>-x-</p><p> </p><p>No. She couldn’t go along with this anymore. “This is it, I’m leaving” she stood up, actually meaning to leave the place, but something stopped her.</p><p>“Cass! Please, uh, we… we haven’t finished dinner” Rapunzel smiled awkwardly.</p><p>Was Cassandra going to leave Rapunzel alone on this one, no matter how ridiculous it was? She meant to, but… it would be better if Rapunzel decided to leave with her too. They could make good use of their time together, go places… or Cassandra could just hide in her room until her stay in Corona came to an end and she could once again leave this place full of regrets and feelings left unsaid.</p><p>As tempting as that sounded, she didn’t like the idea of leaving Rapunzel behind, even in this situation. She also hated the fact that, if she gave up, Eugene was definitely going to remind her of it for the rest of her life. <em> Ugh, what was he even thinking when he decided to set us up on a fake date would be a good idea? </em></p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked back at Rapunzel, who sat at the dinner table, too pretty compared to its greasy and filthy surroundings, but that’s the Snuggly Duckling for you. <em> Fitzherbert couldn’t even think of a better place, huh.  </em>The princess didn’t look like she was going anywhere, though, and she stared back at her with puppy eyes.</p><p>Eugene appeared beside Cassandra and put an arm around her shoulders, prompting her to return to the table. “C’mon, Cass, just relax. It’ll be fun!” he told her in a low voice as he led her back to her seat.</p><p>Cassandra wanted to groan at him for setting this horrible thing up, but he fleed before she could open her mouth. She huffed in annoyance, but then noticed Rapunzel was right in front of her. “Raps, can’t you see this is ridiculous?” she complained, at her apparent indifference.</p><p>“I… don’t know, Cass, this might be fun after all!” Rapunzel smiled sheepishly. She sounded like she was just going along with Eugene’s idea but wasn’t truly aware of… what it <em> implied. </em> Or was she? “Oh, of course, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, but…”</p><p>Cassandra finally gave up and sat down in front of her as she dragged her hands down her face. “Look, Raps… no matter how they wanna make this look, this is <em> not </em>… anything they say it is” she clarified, full of worry. Maybe she still had the chance to turn this into a regular friendly date. That’d be better for both of them, Cassandra thought.</p><p>Rapunzel, however, looked puzzled. “So… what is it?”</p><p>Cassandra looked around, fidgeting with the napkin on the table. “It’s… it’s a… not-date” <em> Seriously? Was that the best she could do? </em></p><p>The princess still gave her a perplexed look. “S…so, a <em> not-date </em>. Is that what you want?”</p><p>Cassandra hesitated. “Y-yeah, sounds good to me. You?” she answered, staring at her lap. She could feel the awkwardness growing inside her lungs.</p><p>“Me? Me too. Perfectly fine with that” Rapunzel agreed, feeling her stomach drop. She breathed in, though, and seemed to regain her spirit. “I gotta say, this isn’t exactly what I imagined when Eugene said we’d be going on an adventure, but hey! I guess there are a lot of types of them, and I know if it’s with you, it’s gonna be a blast” she reassured her, taking her hands on her own.</p><p>Cassandra blushed at the sudden contact, Rapunzel’s words always touching her heart. “Y-Yeah…” Despite her insecurities, the princess was so welcoming.</p><p>“<em> Hello, ladies~” </em> Lance appeared out of nowhere, making both girls jump away from each other in a yelp. He wore an apron over his regular clothes with the embroidered message ‘kiss the chef’ and a fake mustache. “Enjoying the night? Will ya want something to drink?”</p><p>Cassandra blinked. “Lance. It’s 5 in the afternoon”</p><p>“Lance! Nice mustache!!” Rapunzel exclaimed, pointing at his face in awe.</p><p>He cheered back at her. “I know, right? Eugene said it’d give me a more sophisticated look” he straightened both edges of the fake hair with his fingers. “Anyways, how’s the date going?”</p><p>Cassandra and Rapunzel looked at each other for a split second before the latter spoke. “Well…”</p><p>“It’s <em> not </em> a date” Cassandra insisted, her arms folded.</p><p>“But it might become one?” Lance added, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“No!” she groaned again. Everyone seemed so focused on making this a date, even though she had it written all over her face that <em> she did not want a date </em> . Well, she did, but̶ she didn’t.  <em> They </em> didn’t.</p><p>Lance seemed to be taken aback by Cassandra’s bluntness, and he looked at the princess a little upset. Was that a pout on her?</p><p>“Not a date. Why would we ever want that, huh.” Rapunzel murmured, shuffling around in her seat. She’d have to agree with Cass.</p><p>“Exactly. That̶ that’d just be <em> weird </em> ” Cassandra blurted out, her tone sharper than she intended. It was weird to see Rapunzel so distressed; that talk about dates and not dates seemed to be upsetting her.  <em> I knew this was no good </em>, she thought. She should drop the subject.</p><p>“Uhh, okay I’m leaving before things get worse than this. Good luck with… <em> whatever </em>” Lance said as he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.</p><p>“Okay, um” Why was it so hard to talk to Rapunzel now? Feelings involved or not, she was her best friend! Was it so determinant to have between them a table with some lit candles? “How was… your morning? When I woke up, you weren’t there anymore” she tried to ignore how intimate that actually sounded.</p><p>Rapunzel loosened up. “Oh, right! I didn’t want to wake you up, you just looked so comfy in your sleep. And I suppose traveling so much leaves you exhausted, so I just went ahead with my morning tasks” she explained expressively. “Nothing much that you don’t know of, honestly…” she pouted. Cassandra knew Raps wasn’t too fond of routines.</p><p>“I hope Friedborg isn’t too hard on you,” she said, leaning onto the table with her elbows.</p><p>“Friedborg? Not really! She smiles at me when I finish all my work ahead of time. It’s so cute!” Rapunzel said with delight. “You know? Sometimes I miss you having you by my side every day, but then I tell myself you’re out there, somewhere, fulfilling your destiny, and I feel so happy for you” she gazed at her in the eye, a sincere smile on her face. “Speaking of which, how’s that going for you?”</p><p>Cassandra moved back on the chair. “Honestly? I’ve come to realize there’s no such thing as an ‘ultimate destiny’ for me. It’s more like I’m here and there, going on little adventures and achieving just what I have in front of me to achieve. Sometimes it’s about defending justice, some others it’s about helping people, some others…” she stared at Rapunzel for a moment, then hesitated. “Every time it’s something different. And I’m fine with that. It’s good for me to think of the here and now, instead of worrying about one future destiny I must accomplish at all costs… you know what I mean?”</p><p>Rapunzel’s eyes shone in delight. “Yeah! Absolutely. I’m… really happy for you, Cass. I’m proud of you for achieving <em> all </em> your destinies so far” she rested her head on her arms, leaning in. “Any idea what’s the next one?”</p><p>Cassandra stopped for a moment. Deep down, she knew what it was. She stared at Rapunzel, lovestruck at her bright green eyes on her, filled with fondness. Her head resting on her arms and a strand of brown hair falling stray on her face so naturally. Rapunzel kept shining, just as she always had. It was easy for Cassandra to swordfight pirates to help save a coastal village or to gather provisions to feed the famished children that had nothing to eat. Why was it so hard for her to achieve what was right in front of her now?</p><p>Was Rapunzel that unattainable of a dream?</p><p>Was Cassandra even <em> allowed </em> to try, after all?</p><p>Probably not.</p><p>She didn’t deserve that privilege.</p><p>“Cass?” Rapunzel said, leaning over. “Are you okay?”</p><p><em> Oh </em>, she had spaced out. She blinked twice to get rid of the tears growing in her eyes. “Ah, yeah, sorry, I… got distracted. I don’t know what I’m doing next if I’m being honest. I’ll just, find out once I’m there, I guess” her voice trembled a little, and she coughed.</p><p>Rapunzel stood up and approached her, touching her shoulder. “Cass… why do you look so sad?” is all she could ask. <em> If only she knew. </em></p><p>“N-no, I’m good. I just… remembered something from the journey, that’s all. Don’t worry” even if she said so, Rapunzel embraced her softly, holding her head against her tummy. “I’m good, really, Raps. You can let go of me” Cassandra motioned against her embrace, otherwise the lump in her throat wouldn’t go away. “Please”</p><p>Rapunzel backed off a little, respecting her boundaries. “I’m sorry. I guess this talk about destinies is a little depressing, after all?” she tightened her lips, holding something back.</p><p>Cassandra reacted quickly. “No, I’m the one who’s sorry. There I go ruining the mood again” she let out a resigned laugh, filled with sadness.</p><p>“You didn’t ruin anything!” Rapunzel affirmed. “Cass, you know you can tell me whatever’s on your mind”</p><p>The black-haired girl looked up at her eyes for a second, then fixed her sight on the floor again. “I’d like to say I know, but…” she couldn’t bear hiding the truth much longer; the tension was tearing her walls down. “There’s something you deserve not to hear”</p><p>“Huh?” Rapunzel couldn’t deny that took a toll on her heart. “What… what do you mean? Nothing you could say could make me regret hearing it. Nothing” the determined look on her face tried to hide the pain she felt.</p><p>Cassandra gave her a sad smile. “We don’t want me ruining things <em> again </em>, now do we?”</p><p>Rapunzel tried to approach her again, but then remembered to keep her distance. “What? Cass, you never ruined anything. Things happened, but that’s in the past, we’ve changed! <em> You </em>’ve changed”</p><p>“Some things never change, Raps… Sometimes it’s <em> so hard </em> to look you in the eye, knowing what I did to you” Cassandra’s voice trembled, filled with pain.</p><p>Rapunzel looked at her, heartbroken. She had no idea that, after all this time, this kept bugging Cass.</p><p>“W-Woah, girls, what’s going on?” Eugene interrupted, approaching them until he was beside Rapunzel. “The whole emotional conversation went out of hand, huh. Man, I thought this date would help you girls realize your feelings. Guess y’all are more stubborn than I thought” he pointed out, a hand on his chin.</p><p>“Cass… you need to forgive yourself” Rapunzel kneeled in front of Cassandra, trying her best for her words to reach her. “You’re special to me, Cass. So, please. For the sake of <em> us,  </em>of what we have!”</p><p>Cassandra started hyperventilating, her lungs desperate for the oxygen the lump in her throat was blocking. Her feelings wanted to come out, but she couldn’t let them. Rapunzel didn’t deserve to have to deal with her again. <em> Stay quiet, leave things the way they are. That’s the best for her. </em></p><p>Cassandra couldn’t avoid crying anymore, so she hid her face in her hands, scratching her skin in frustration. <em> Go away, stay, leave me alone. </em> “Us? What’s ‘us’, Rapunzel? There’s nothing going on between us, there will never! Will you stop forcing stuff on me?” she exploded, only realizing the weight of her words once they were out.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel stopped dead, suddenly going quiet.</p><p>The one thing she had been trying to avoid had come back to hurt the person she loved most.</p><p>There was nothing she could do about herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'd give anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rapunzel sat on the grass, eyes fixed on nothing in particular, lost in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All this time, she thought she had something with Cassandra. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>special. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure, they were only friends, but… she always felt differently towards her than towards her other friends, like Eugene or Lance… and it always seemed to her that Cassandra was happy with what they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> no matter what it really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she been wrong about it all along?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she had just been imagining things. Was she that bad at reading Cassandra after all? She should have guessed so, after the whole moonstone incident. She felt stupid for forcing her feelings on Cassandra </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like she never learned from her mistake. She thought she had learned, since for the past months she had been putting a lot more care into considering others’ positions around her and treating everyone as the equals they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there she went, messing things up with the only person she wasn’t supposed to mess things up with. To think she had thought of finally putting a name to whatever feelings flew between them now that Cassandra was back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumb, dumb, dumb.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything around her was silent; she had escaped from The Snuggly Duckling without talking to Eugene and had ended up there, probably because of the number of times she had come down this path. Back to the beginning, to her tower, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> tower. It’s like they could never escape their past, always relying on it to try to change, to be better, all in vain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything looked the same as years before when she first left her tower. The same little pond where she came in contact with fresh, natural water. She remembered her first trip in detail; her excitement and passion to see and experience the world. And then she found her kingdom, and she learned so much about everything. She met a younger Cassandra, they went on adventures together, things happened, mistakes were made, then mended, then made, a hundred times mended. That didn’t stop Cassandra from betraying her, because, after all, neither of them had really learned. But then everything came to an end and it looked like they would never make the same mistakes again. Happily ever after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there they were, once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would they ever learn?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel jumped when she heard Cassandra’s voice coming from where she couldn’t see her. The princess knew she had messed up, so she didn’t know why it was Cassandra coming for her. She didn’t have to apologize at all. Rapunzel would get over it, and then they could go back to… “Hey, Raps, I… I’m sorry. I love you” she felt Cassandra’s hands on her shoulders, and she unconsciously leaned into her embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed silent, though, debating what that meant. Cassandra read her thoughts. “I mean it like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way” she paused. “Ugh, I don’t even know how to say this. You know the cheesy talk isn’t my department”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel didn’t move. “You do? But, what you said in there…” she said, raising her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra sat behind her, back to back. “That’s because I’m an idiot” she breathed in deeply, grasping the fabric in her pants. “Remember when you told me that even if it’s hard to speak about how you’re feeling, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel felt touched at her remembering something like that. “Mh-hm”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uh… I hate to admit it, but Eugene kind of opened my eyes back there” she relaxed her shoulders. “I didn’t think I ever deserved your love, Raps. I’m sorry, that sounds harsh, but it is what it is. The moonstone thing caused more than physical damage” Cassandra was fighting the urge to run away right there. “I guess I didn’t want my feelings to be a burden to you ever again. Traveling has helped, but… Now I’m back here and it’s like going back in time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel raised her eyes from the floor, her arms still folded on her knees. “Cass, your feelings were not a burden – they were never the problem. I can’t say I’m innocent, though… I’ve held back a lot too. As incredible as that sounds” she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra turned to look at her. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After… everything that happened, I realized you always felt somehow overshadowed by me? At first, I didn’t understand how that worked, but… little by little, I think I know now. I didn’t want to make your whole world about me, Cass. I didn’t want to force any lifestyle or feelings on you. I know you like your space and your adventures. I felt like I’d be claiming your life if I ever confessed” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That felt good to get off her chest, Rapunzel thought. She let her arms unfold as she outstretched her legs on the grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra touched her heart with her palm. She wanted to cry tears of joy. “Raps… Of course not, god. Plus, my whole world’s already about you” she gave that a dramatic pause. “In the good sense of it” Rapunzel began to turn around, facing Cass with the utmost fondness she’d ever seen. She continued. “For real, though. Thanks for worrying about it. But I’m over that, really. I’d never accuse you of trying to force stuff on me” she remembered what just happened and took that back. “Not seriously”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled at her and moved her hands to touch Cassandra’s. “I guess we’re even” she contained a laugh, turning it into a heartfelt, soft grin, their faces leaning closer and closer every second. “Um, Cass” she bit her lip. “Do you think we…? Can I…? I can, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh</span>
  <em>
    <span>, come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cassandra closed the space between them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>